The contractor shall serve as the Medical Coordinating Center for the Viral Activation Transfusion Study. This study is designed to determine if transfusion is followed by activation of HIV-1 and Cytomegalovirus (CMV) in HIV-1 infected persons and thereby adversely affects prognosis. It will also evaluate the role of donor leukocytes producing this activation by examining the effect of removing leukocytes by filtration or abolishing their ability to proliferate by gamma irradiation. Finally, the study will examine the persistence of donor lymphocytes after transfusion.